narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rouga Inuzuka
Rouga Inuzuka is a former Chunin-level kunoichi of Konoha, having once served on retrieval teams and was quite a fierce, loyal member of the Inuzuka clan. In fact, she once was considered a prodigy in the clan since she and her ninken partner seemed to catch onto their techniques rather quickly. Next to this Rouga also has some skill in medical ninjutsu but this is a work in progress and not exactly something she dwells into often. Since the loss of her parents this young kunoichi has gone down a darker path to the point she rebelled against the rules of society and has long since become and thief and mercenary for hire, using her skills of tracking and ferocious, brutal canine-tactics to her advantage. Background Academy during the War Rouga was born some time in the years to follow of the Fourth Shinobi World War, at first living a relatively normal life. Least what would be considered normal for the Inuzuka Clan and her parents. Even before the Academy Rouga was already being taught in the ways to use her clan’s basic techniques, something she quickly picked up on and when gaining Kuroke when she was little over a year old their team work was certainly notable even among their clan. By the time she was sent to the Academy both began to quickly learn even more advanced techniques that was common among the Inuzuka. Some even began to consider her a genius or prodigy due to this talent. Though, her happy life would soon turn be upside down as just a year before Rouga and Kuroke would graduate from the Academy her parents were called to the front lines during a conflict, both being shinobi themselves. Her mom though had been a medical-nin and taught Rouga some basic medical knowledge and medical ninjutsu where her father generally taught her the fighting aspects of being a ninja. Sadly, Rouga and Kuroke would end up on their own as both were killed in the midst of battle, causing Rouga much grief and orphaned. Luckily though she pulled through at this time enough to graduate and was promoted to become a genin. Becoming a Genin When Rouga was a genin much of her time was spent alone with Kuroke, preferring to try and make her own life now that she was basically on her own. Though her clan still looked after her Rouga’s sudden personality change of being who she is today had begun to develop and force others to keep away from her nearly all the time. Even her own genin team became somewhat afraid of her, only lightened up when Kuroke was able to talk sense into his partner. But even with his intervention there was little he could do to stop the path Rouga was going down. During training sessions Rouga either ignored her team or was generally brutal in her tactics alongside her ninken partner, even going so far as to outright harm them and their jonin instructor to which she eventually deemed them far too weak for her tastes. When it came to missions Rouga was no different as it was with training, preferring to work only with Kuroke and ignore her teammates or orders she was given. Though she learned during this time that she had relatively good chakra control as well during some of her missions. Her jonin instructor took note of it but when he tried to approach her about possibly trying more than just her clan’s techniques or basics of medical ninjutsu he had hoped to encourage her to try branching out in her skills. This didn’t go well as Rouga scoffed at her instructor and told him to shove off, which from then on her instructor said nothing on the matter. And if not for her already impressive skill and intelligence Rouga likely wouldn’t have become a Chunin if her instructor had decided to hold her back for longer but after two years she did end up being passed to a Chunin at 11. Short life of a Chunin Unfortunately for Rouga, her life as a chunin was relatively short during her time in Konoha. It was all but three years that Rouga and Kuroke were loyal chunin, many of their days spent working together on missions which usually were dangerous ones or retrieval missions. Due to their enhanced senses both served well in retrieval teams and were once again praised for their skill. In order to keep these skills sharp Rouga and her ninken partner usually trained almost none stop, or whenever they could between missions. This was an assured way that they wouldn’t grow bored or dull and one way Rouga was able to keep herself busy and not really interact with others if she didn’t have to. Before long though, Rouga began to grow tired of the authority and rules that were placed down by Konoha and its society in general. This was the time she began to grow rebellious and cause trouble for the village, beginning to turn to purposely causing even harm to her fellow shinobi if they got in her way or discovered her stealing. She’d often steal food, goods, and equipment and tended to get away with it a majority of the time. That was until most began to figure out she was one of the many thieves lurking in the shadows and was meant to be arrested when she was 14. However, before anyone could try to reprimand her and Kuroke for their actions both had gotten wind of the plan and were quick to defect from Konoha causing them to become missing-nin. Running Away With her defection from Konoha Rouga decided this was a chance to start a new life for her and Kuroke. The first thing she did was carve a line into her forehead protector to show her symbol of no longer being affiliated to the Hidden Leaf and both set out on their own to begin searching for a new purpose in life. By this time new threats had began to come about in the shinobi world long after the Fourth Shinobi World War had ended. This was the kind of life Rouga had been wanting, but Kuroke did hold some concern for their well-being with no longer being part of their clan or original home. Despite this the two stuck together. In the last two years since their defection Rouga and Kuroke have taken up becoming decent thieves and mercenaries, Rouga finding a kind of excitement in the danger. She has taken up a few dangerous jobs but usually ones that involve group leaders needing someone taken care of or a merchant or businessman needing competition weeded out. The young Inuzuka ninja has also recently taken up hiding her face through wrappings covering the lower parts of her face, also hoping this might prevent any Konoha ninja she may come across from recognizing her. Personality When someone meets Rouga her blunt and straight to the point attitude can be quite obvious. She is not the type of girl to be afraid to speak her mind no matter who the person is, even if this person is of high authority such as that of a Kage it doesn’t matter to her. Rouga will blatantly say what she thinks of someone or their ideas and beliefs, whether it may be crude and rude she doesn’t really care. Generally she hates authority to begin with about as much as she hates rules, both are something she despises and has had a habit of rebelling against anyone who tries to make her follow them. In sense, she fits the typical rebellious teen role in her current situation. Rouga can also tend to be very impatient, hating for others to keep her waiting when she is supposed to meet with them for something. When people keep her waiting for too long she’ll tend to make sure they face her wrath, which can be anyone except for her ninken partner Kuroke. She’s also known to have quite a short temper and very hot headed, making many tend to avoid her as Rouga easily gets angry sometimes over the slightest thing. She doesn’t take insults lightly towards herself, Kuroke, and those she comes to trust with her life. Although, trust is something she has lacked for many years since the loss of her parents during the Fourth Shinobi World War during her genin days. So as of now, with Rouga’s anger issues, impatience, and attitude it’s not quite easy to gain that trust. Deep down though this Inuzuka teenager does have a softer side, but it’s very hard and very rare to ever see it. She holds great compassion towards her ninken partner and those who can tolerate her enough she can view as friends as well. When those she cares for are in danger or she herself is Rouga can become protective and quite vicious to the point she almost equals the ferocity of a true wolf, basically matching the meaning of her name and this usually stems from her being very loyal. Appearance Rouga is a very tall young teen with slim, slender build with a body built very much like a runner. She has slightly broad shoulders, dark skin tone, and wolf-like piercing icy blue eyes. She also has long sandy-brown hair that usually looks untamed and always pulled back in a ponytail save for some that usually frame either side of her face. Also like a majority of the Inuzuka Clan she has something of a feral look to her, including unusually long canines and claws on her hands and feet. With Rouga’s attire she usually wears a dark brown mid-drift sleeveless shirt with khaki colored capris. Around the knees and elbows is some mesh armor and beneath her mid-drift shirt is a mid-drift mesh armor shirt and a pair of dark brown wrist bands around her wrists. Like a common trend in Konoha Rouga also has some wrappings on the ankles and recently around the neck and face to cover the lower part of her face, somewhat obscuring her identity. She also wears the standard shinobi sandals that are dark gray, a maroon scarf similar to her partner’s maroon bandana and her forehead protector with a line through it symbolizing her defection from the Hidden Leaf Village. Abilities Taijutsu Though Rouga has really no talent for ninjutsu she has quickly made up for in the fact she is a rather decent Taijutsu user, perhaps not on a master level but enough she can hold her own. She attacks with exceptional speed and agility, closely resembling that of her ninken partner, Kuroke especially when using the Fours Legs Technique granting her this ability as well. She has great skill in close combat situations and prefers the collaborated help from Kuroke to attack their opponents up close and personal, even using her unusually sharp nails that closely match claws. Inuzuka Clan Techniques Like all those of the Inuzuka Clan Rouga can use collaborated attacks alongside Kuroke to perform many canine-based technqiues. These are usually those like Fang Passing Fang technique, Human Beast Clone, and Human Beast transformations. As stated before Rouga was considered a prodigy among her clans since she and Kuroke picked up on them rather quickly at a young age and had mastered a majority of them by the time she was a genin. These attacks can also be used often thanks to Rouga’s great chakra control and not really expending much chakra at one time. Medical Ninjutsu Despite the fact Rouga is not really a medical-nin like her mother she was noted to have great enough chakra control she can utilize the basic Healing technique for a while. Her mother also went on to teach her the Mystique Palm technique and Chakra Scalpel. Unfortunately as also said Rouga doesn’t have the greatest aptitude for ninjutsu so she often has had to train to better use these technqiues. When it comes to the chakra scalpel she is still learning to use it for long periods of time and will usually only use it occasionally in battle. Equipment *Military Rations Pill *Kunai *Bandages Quotes (To those who ask her Nindo)"My nindo you ask? Why I am a ninja who has no true ninja way. I'll admit I had one once, to be one of the greatest kunoichi the Inuzuka Clan produced and I likely have that skill to do so, or least I could have until I became the criminal I am. The only thing I have now is my way of life, a life free from being restricted by society and it's rules. Anyone who truly is curious they can know I am without a ninja way, and those who continue questioning that will face my brutality." (Her thoughts to Kuroke's attempts to chance her)"Forgive me Kuroke, you are my only family I have left, my true friend, my only friend. I love you dearly but there are just some people that cannot change and I'm one of them." Trivia *Rouga's name literally translate to "Wolf Fang"